Bring Me To Life
by Specialshipping19
Summary: Based on Evanescence's song, Bring Me To Life. SasuSaku. Reposted and edited due to copyright.


Bring Me To Life

Explanation: This is a songfic…so…yeah….

Song: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Pairing: SasuSaku (SasukexSakura)

Genre: Drama/Tragedy

Rating: T

When: Lets just say Sasuke isn't blind.

Sakura Haruno stood on the firm ground, her eyes betraying her. In front of her stood Sasuke Uchiha, and it was like the flow of time halted just for the grain of a second. Her green eyes bore into his-and he knew, that if someone else saw, it looked as if a rabbit was trying to intimidate a hawk. Alas, his cold, dark onyx eyes were crumbling as the fresh green roots, full of spring with a pinch of winter, cracked the ice and let the formidable sun bore its rays-slowly melting his guard.

Sasuke stood there, trying not to waver-or show that he was-under her one of her fiercer and sadder gazes. It was frightening. Of the times he had seen her eyes, full of emotion, this one was a unique look. Some of it was desperate and longing, like when she tried to stop him from leaving Konohagakure. But there was the spark of fury, hiding the spreading sorrow.

He didn't know about his eyes, but he felt little to no emotion-his heart was coated in many blood soaked, sadly added layers of ice, to keep his true emotions from leaking out, to spring up and spill onto the world's undisturbed floor. Each layer had been added during great losses-the biggest shield formed when the truth of Itachi had been revealed to him, a bitter truth meshing his life-long belief. This dark covering did not just hide his feelings; they stained his morals and kept him from feeling at all-numbing all feeling from his heart until only the instinct for revenge lead him towards the bottom of a dark abyss.

The pink-haired Kunoichi couldn't see that in his eyes, because staring into those black orbs was like trying to read a message on a white, ink-stained paper. It held so many secrets…yet, all it took were the black tentacles, obliterating the pleading, straining reality to be revealed. Many would give up trying to read the message and assume…Sakura had, painfully so, given up…but she could almost read through the spill.

Sasuke only had one purpose left in his life: Avenge his family. To do this, he would have to sever the fraying ties of Konohagakure and the Uchiha clan. He knew that the officials had ordered Itachi to mercilessly slaughter his family-no doubt laughing menacingly as the blood red began to fill the Uchiha's mind. Sasuke could clearly remember it all. That's why he was only a vessel for his family's protests and cries to be heard from, where vengeance would be played out.

Sakura held her fist, laced with chakra, out. "Sasuke!" she cried. "I'm not afraid of you." She could feel the darkness wrapping around him, shrouding what once was him. He still sat there, dazed, because as the darkness began to once more blanket him in once he was convinced was reassuring power, something foreign-or perhaps forgotten-started to stir within him, trying to rid of the smog. The two forces collided, like the tide and the shore, until he fell to the floor, clutching his head. But it wasn't black and white. Both forces were grey, as the vengeful side had justification, while the old Sasuke still had taints of darkness, as every person must have.

Sakura felt déjà vu…this was like the time when Orochimaru had placed the curse mark on Sasuke. She ran over to where he lay, unconscious, but halted at the last minute. 'He's bad! Sakura, get a grip!' But she bent down and felt his pulse. Much to slow for even sleeping. Fear gripped her heart like a murderous claw; though she had planned to kill Sasuke, she couldn't bear to do it…even if he was an emotionless doll.

Sasuke's head suddenly jerked, and his eyes became mangekyou sharingan: but oddly so. First it had one comma, then two, finally three. Then the spun, mixing the red with the black. The commas turned red, lengthened, and intersected. It was never like this when the kekkai genkai was activated. And when he screamed, the sound was of a million agonized persons, wailing in terror and revenge. Sakura could almost see the rope around his waist coiling, strangling him, squeezing the bottled volcano of emotion out in one shriek. She could hear all the emotion in the long, blood-curdling sound: The pain of his bloody past, present, and future; the lust for vengeance; and the small, barely audible whispers weaved in of sorrow and regret. The medical kunoichi had one, hopeful fleeting thought…perhaps he still cared.

He stopped the horrendous screech and was breathing heavily. He looked up to see Sakura holding his shoulders. "Sasuke," she said, eyes widening. She backed away, in both fear and relief.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke croaked, his voice cracking. He smiled hesitantly as his confidence returned slowly and spoke again. "Sakura." That one haunting word…her name. He got up and walked slowly to her. She tried to back away, but his shaking but strong hands had gripped her shoulders. "I just realized it. I…I…I love you, Sakura," he said her name, smiling in defeat. She was filled to the brim with shock, her ears playing cruel tricks on her yearning heart. Impulse took over her senses, and abruptly but not roughly, she kissed him. It was like the sun had finally shined onto the horribly beautiful glaciers, completely melting them. The ink magically receded off the important message; it was all clear.

Sasuke broke the blissfully sweet kiss off, and he grinned sadly, and he held his blade out, so that the tip brushed his heart. He stood underneath a tree, the shadows covering his face as he whispered his unforgettable last words. "I'm sorry…Sakura. I've done too many wrongs to right..."

The blade erupted into flames as the electricity of chidori flared much too high a temperature, and the gush of crimson blood did nothing to quench the flames; the seemed to make them more brilliant. Sakura screamed, "NO!" _'What the hell was I thinking, loving Naruto?' _Her hand reached to brush the flames, though they did not harm her. They licked her as she walked through the blaze of inferno, and she made her way to his body. His eyes were halfway closed, still revealing the mangekyou in his left eye, his lifeless-yet lively-right eye the normal obsidian. No frost coated it, and she could read all the emotion. Sakura began to weep endlessly into his chest, clutching so hard blood trickled down from his heart to her shirt. His last words did consist of her name, but he didn't die saying her name. This saddened her even further, and her tears gushed out onto the floor. The flames died, and she looked at the tree that Sasuke-her Sasuke, the good Sasuke-had chosen to die under. A cherry blossom tree. In a strange way, he had said her name the whole time. The clear beads of grief rolled down her face, and she put his ear to her mouth. "I believe now…you're with me. Truly alive…not for revenge. For me."

…_**Was that dark enough? No? Well, then, sorry. ^_^" Hehe. I can't make Naruto fic very well…but I try! Please don't bash~ BTW, LISTEN TO THE SONG! XD BTW, when I read where Sakura said she loved Naruto, I wanted to FREAKING KILL HER! Seriously! Hinata deserves Naruto, not her. Sakura was trying to sever her bonds with Sasuke, and deny that they existed. I don't hate her, but seriously. But SasuSaku isn't a ship I gave her out of hate; I think that she was just in a really, really heavy sort of denial and disbelief, and didn't have a bond like Sasuke and Naruto had as 'brothers'. **_


End file.
